


I know your heart

by Crow Jones (CrowJones)



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Psychic Bond, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24384595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowJones/pseuds/Crow%20Jones
Summary: Through a stroke of luck Kim gains the ability to read Ron's mind. Ron proves to be a truly multi faceted being. One shot with possible epilogue.
Relationships: Kim Possible/Ron Stoppable
Comments: 11
Kudos: 57





	I know your heart

Another day, another mission like any other. Drakken had some wacky plan that global justice couldn't be bothered to stop due to how stupid it was, but they had to send someone out for it so the public thought they were doing their job. Kim sighed and Ron looked at Drakken in disappointment as he went over his plan.

"This machine will allow me to send subliminal messages into the minds of the masses. All will kneel before Drakken, including you Kimberly Ann Possible! Get them Shego!"

Ron didn't even bother looking too hard for the self destruct. He was holding the bridge of his nose between two fingers. Drakken could not be serious about this. He could not have missed the giant hole in his plan. How does he even know the machine works the way he thinks it does?

"I don't know why you bothered showing up Kimmie." Shego said as they were engaging in their usual battle dance.

"I had to show up for GJ, it sucks that Drakken called you in for this stupidity. It could be dangerous though so whatevs."

No one paid any attention to Drakken deflating in the background.

"I really don't get why you came, it's basically a more advanced but much less convenient form of advertisements. You'd have to stop every major corporation if this is wrong."

Kim held out her hand causing Shego to stop. "You're right!"

"I TRIED telling him that but he said I wasn't advanced enough to see the brilliance of his plan. He has enough money to run the damn ads so I don't get why he went with this."

Drakken had enough of their bantering. He charged up the machine and aimed at Kim, she was not paying attention at all. "Move Shego!"

Usually Shego would ignore him but he hadn't really tested this machine very well and she didn't want to get caught in the crossfire. Drakken fired the beam immediately after she jumped and hit Kim dead on.

"KP!" Ron ran and pushed her out the way. Drakken turned and clipped him with the ray as well, although for a much shorter amount of time.

Shego crossed her hands into an X while walking to Drakken. "That's it. We're done. Lets go to the next lab. Hopefully your next idea isn't this moronic. It doesn't even do anything. Look at them! You probably didn't even think about how to get your subliminal messaging out." She saw Drakken's defeated face and threw him over her shoulder. "Just blow up the lab in five minutes. We'll be gone by then. I'll make sure next time you come out it's for a decent plan. Sorry guys."

Drakken still had to say his catchphrase as he was hauled out of the room, despite his shameful display today. "You think you're all that, but you're not even close!"

' _Kim is all that and a bag of chips_ '

That was unexpected but pleasant. "Thanks Ron."

"No prob." He figured she was talking about pushing her out of the way of the beam.

_The next morning_

Ron stopped by Kim's as usual to grab her. He only had to wait a few seconds for her to open the door. She was in a pretty casual outfit of a red long sleeve shirt and some khaki cargo pants. Nothing special to her really. Ron smiled brightly when she was in front of him.

' _Kim looks beautiful today, she gets more beautiful every day though.'_

Kim blushed. She swore she heard Ron's voice, but his mouth wasn't moving . Maybe Monique was right when she made fun of her for possibly crushing on Ron.

"You ready to go KP, did you forget something?"

She realized she had been standing there for a few seconds and it was probably awkward. "Yea lets go. Sorry, I spaced for a second." They then began their walk to school.

She had to be wigging. His mouth definitely never moved but she could swear she heard his voice. Maybe Drakken's machine did do something to her, just not what he intended. "Ron has anything weird been happening to you since the mission?"

Ron made a thinking face. "Nope, why?"

"No reason. Just making sure you're okay." She decided she had to get checked out and make sure the ray didn't do anything weird to her somehow. While she was deciding on how to go about it she heard Ron's voice again. Somehow without looking she could tell his mouth wasn't moving.

' _I wish she was walking just a little bit in front of me, then I could check her out from behind and she wouldn't notice a thing. Cheer practice really worked wonders for her.'_

Kim decided to walk a little faster to test out a theory she was forming in her head. She waited a few seconds and subtly peeked behind her. He was staring right at her ass. Honestly she couldn't be mad at him. It's a compliment. She did want to mess with him though.

"Hey Ron what's on your mind?"

"Oh, uh. Nothing. Just how much the test we have to take later tanks."

"You should have studied!" She knew he was thinking on the fly but had to play along. They were entering the school now. She didn't hear anything weird in anyone else's voice so she doubted it was some form of psychosis, or that Drakken's ray allowed her to read everyone's mind. She needed to get Ron away to figure this out.

"Hey Ron can you head to class without me? I have to do some girl stuff right now. I'll catch you there."

"Sure KP, no prob." ' _Whatever keeps her looking like a goddess is fine with me_ ' He thought while walking away.

Kim felt like her face was becoming a red sun. She just had to confirm something with Wade.

Wade was drinking a soft drink while she called and trying to grind in his MMO, he was really hoping she wouldn't call this morning but maybe it wouldn't take long. "Hey Kim, what's up?"

"Can you run a scan on me? I've been feeling weird since the mission."

Wade used the Kimmunicator's scanner then looked at the result. "Well, your body is fine."

" _Ron thinks so too."_ She thought. "So you don't see anything weird?"

"No I-Wait a second." He checked his results twice to be sure he wasn't seeing things. "Huh. That's interesting. Your brain is being sent information directly from an outside source. Any idea what the source could be? Should we tell Ron we have a mission now?"

"No. It's fine. I think I know what the source is. I'm not being harmed in any way right?"

"Not that I can see. Are you sure you're fine though? Nothing strange is happening to you?"

She grinned at Wade "Something strange is happening but it's an improvement if anything. I kind of like it."

"Does Ron know about it?"

"No, and I'd appreciate if you didn't tell him. I think he's the source giving me information."

Wade sat for a few seconds thinking of the implications of this. If he was right about Ron he had it bad for Kim. Which means his thoughts...oh no. He considered Ron his bro so he had to at least try to defend him.

"Hey Kim don't you think this is an invasion of privacy? Please understand his thoughts are his own. As long as he doesn't act on them you shouldn't be angry with him or act weird. Maybe we should look for a way to reverse it."

Kim could tell what he was doing but had to shut it down. "Nah. I told you I kind of liked being able to hear his thoughts. Plus you of all people have no right to talk about invading Ron's privacy."

"And that's supposed to mean?"

"It means you chipped him without him knowing and without his consent so you have no room to talk. If you blow my cover I'll blow yours."

"Touche Kim." Wade said with a sigh then hung up the call. "Whatever. If she wants to end the best friendship she will ever have just because he's thinking then that's on her."

* * *

She hadn't heard anything else from Ron's head since they talked in the hall, it was second period world history now. She assumed that it worked based on the strength of the thought. She might be able to hear his thoughts if she concentrated very hard but she didn't feel like it. She also worked under the assumption that his thoughts of her were strong thoughts because of how much he liked her.

Due to the fact that Ron had no strong thoughts she assumed he wasn't paying attention. He surprised her.

' _This class is so basic, if you're going to give us busywork just let me complete it so I can stare at Kim for the rest of the year. Or sleep. Sleeps pretty great too.'_

The teacher was Barkin, of course. He was going over the third servile war. They were assigned a reading last night and he said he would be calling on students in class to answer.

"Now, who should I call on to answer this next question. You can volunteer or I will call someone at random in five seconds. Who lead the third servile war?"

' _The wording makes it a trick question._ _The leaders were_ _Spartacus, Crixus,_ _Gannicus, O_ _en_ _o_ _ma_ _u_ _s,_ _and Castus.'_

"Stoppable, do you know the answer?"

Kim smirked, knowing he would exceed the teachers expectations. He knew more than Barkin required for this section.

"Uh, Julius Caesar?"

Could she not read his mind like she thought she could? She could swear she heard his voice.

"Incorrect Stoppable, he was an emperor. Nice attempt though."

' _Alright, now he's going to call on Kim. He always calls on her after I get an answer wrong. When she gets it right her smiling face will light up the room.'_

"Possible, you're up."

"Spartacus, Crixus, Gannicus, Oenomaus, and Castus." She parroted.

Barkin was very pleased. "Great job as always Possible. I only expected you all to learn about Spartacus but you went beyond the text to your own research."

Kim smiled a bit at the praise and noticed Ron peeking her way. If he knew the answer why not just answer? Perhaps he didn't want everyone to know he was a history nerd. " _No, Ron doesn't care what people think."_ If he liked her seeing her smile would just be a bonus. The rest of the class was rather uneventful.

Next period they had a pre calc class with mrs. harowitz. He was talking to her about how scared he was in the hallway since he didn't study for the test. She talked normally but found it weird that he had no strong thoughts about it. Maybe he really didn't care about his grade as much as he was putting on. It could just be a show to get her off his back. Whatevs. When the test began Kim started going through the questions. Ron's mind began practically screaming at her making her pause.

' _Alright I have a seventy one so I can't bomb the test if I want to stay in her classes next semester. If I get an eighty one it should raise my grade_ _for the class_ _to a seventy six. Hopefully Kim will think_ _of it as_ _a fluke. I love how she looks when she feels like the best in class._ _Maybe since I did well this time she will kiss me on the cheek or something._ _'_

She was about halfway done when she heard the next line. He couldn't be serious. How smart was Ron really?

' _I could have done this test in my sleep. It takes less than ten minutes. If I go up first and get a good grade that would set of_ _f_ _alarms for people besides Kim. I'll wait until two thirds of the people are done then turn it in. For now I'll just act like I'm struggling and daydream.'_ Kim watched as he put his head between his hands like he was frustrated and almost burst out laughing. If he really is as smart as Zorpox these classes must be hilariously dull for him. She had to concentrate on her test though.

True to his word he turned it in after two thirds of the students were done. Their teacher for this class Mrs. Harowitz made it a multiple choice scantron test where you had to show your work on another sheet. She was nice in that she chose the scantron so they could know their test results before they even left the classroom. Kim and Ron just chatted about nothing for the last ten minutes of class while she scanned the tests and passed them back out.

In the hallway Kim and Ron compared tests.

"Hey KP what did you get?"

She smiled and showed him her ninety six. "No big. What about you?"

"The Ron man got an eighty one. Sweet, right KP?" Ron proudly held up his test while giving her a thumbs up. She hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He seemed unable to fully control how happy he was and the red hue his face gained once again.

She officially was not insane. It was concrete proof she could hear his thoughts. This means everything else was all his thoughts too. She still couldn't find it within herself to be mad at him at all. He thinks about her like a goddess on earth given a human form yet barely pervs on her. It's actually kind of sweet. She decided that the fact that she enjoyed these thoughts from him perverse or otherwise was something she should contemplate later. She was almost sad that she didn't hear anything else from his head for the rest of the day.

* * *

On their walk home Ron told her this really stupid dad joke that they both knew was technically incorrect but still funny. "Astronomers got tired of watching the moon go around the earth for twenty four hours so they called it a day."

The joke was so terrible she had to laugh and smile. A few seconds after their laughter died down during a pause in the conversation she heard another thought.

' _If she knew how I felt every time I saw her smile she would stop doing it. Her smile is perfect_ _ion given form_ _.'_ She decided to look his way and pop a little smile with a cocked head. His thoughts got a lot louder. ' _Don't crack Stoppable, she just sees you as a friend. A best friend. It's better to get to be around her than nothing at all.'_

They talked about nothing important until they arrived at her house. Ron was only two blocks off so he didn't really care about dropping her off on his way home. Given his thoughts he'd walk her home if he was ten miles out of the way though. Kim his _goddess_ decided to bless him with a goodbye hug. She began blushing at the fact that such a simple gesture could cause him to become so flustered.

' _Just make this hug last ten more seconds whatever deity there is, I can die a happy man after that.'_

Kim rolled her eyes and said. "Hey Ron I kind of feel like I need a big hug today. Would you mind hugging me for the next minute? Sorry to be a bother."

' _Would I mind!? Booyah!' "_ It's no prob KP."

While they were hugging she began having thoughts of her own. His self control was quite admirable. If she couldn't read his mind she would never know the difference. She had no idea what he went through every day just by being close to her. Sometimes his thoughts cut in while they were hugging since of course they were strong thoughts. Some were dirty, all were funny.

' _The best ass in class is just a hand slide away. A slap into the next century is also a hand slide away.'_ She had to fight hard to keep from laughing. Luckily he seemed too wrapped up in thr hug to notice. ' _It'd be weird to touch her hair right now Stoppable. Stay strong. She's your friend you damn idiot. Don't take advantage of that. Be normal. It doesn't matter how sweet and inviting_ _the smell is_ _.'_

She decided to bless him again. It didn't really matter what she said, he just needed one excuse. "Hey Ron my hair is a little frazzled. Can you just run your hand down the back until we stop hugging?"

Ron silently began stroking her hair. ' _This day couldn't possibly get better. It's perfect'_

She gave him an extra minute on the hug before breaking it. Having him run his fingers through her hair did feel kind of nice. She decided to send him away by saying "Bye Ronnie." in a tone that was a little too sweet for a friend. She laughed behind her door at the fact that she could hear him all the way down the street. While that was fun and all it was time for homework. The could have a mission at any moment, she had to be ready.

Now that she had some time to herself between questions she started thinking about what she put off earlier. This is not just a crush, he loves her with every bit of his heart. She was going to ask herself why he hadn't at least tried to make a move but he already answered her question without knowing it. He was beyond afraid that she would say no then he would lose his best friend and not have a girlfriend in one fell swoop. Better to have one than neither.

Putting some thought into it she realized what an idiot she was. He wasn't jelling because Josh took time and attention away from her, he was jelling because he wanted her. It also explained why he was so reluctant to go out with other girls. How can the movie ticket girl that plays some games he likes compare to his best friend who's an international hero? He also probably did notice Tara liked him, but she was just another nice but faceless cheerleader to him. She was the amazing captain that could do any move possible. That thought made her glad cheer practice was canceled today. He may be supportive on the outside but he was probably imagining doing….things to her when he saw he doing splits at cheer practice.

The question was, what did she want? She didn't hate the attention he was unknowingly giving her. There's absolutely no chance of rejection since he's in love with her. He'd already be down with her hectic life since he was her partner in crime fighting. Really she couldn't think of one negative. Although there was an overhanging question of what else he could be hiding. He hides his intelligence so there could be more. She would just have to wait and see, hopefully she would still like him after that.

* * *

As Kim slept it felt different. Things were normal at first and then she realized she was being put somewhere else. It wasn't scary, it was the calmest and happiest she has ever felt. She felt as if she was wrapped in a warm blanket. She had a giant smile on her face, it only grew as she felt someone brushing her hair behind her ear then giving it little kisses. She somehow knew who it was. She didn't feel this safe around anyone else. He began talking to her.

"It's just you and me Kim. I wish every moment could be like this. I need you by my side."

She could tell it was a dream but she felt too awake...Was she in his dream? Or was this her subconscious telling her what she wants?

"Come here KP."

She obeyed and turned over, the second she did he planted a lovely kiss on her lips. She watched as he looked at her with his chestnut colored eyes. He brushed her hair behind her ear one final time then held her cheek. She placed her hand on top of his. This is not what she pictured him dreaming about with her in it. She felt the love radiating off of him.

"I've wanted to do that for so long. Your lips are just so plump and inviting. It's like kissing a cloud."

"You're not so bad yourself." Kim decided to play along. Worst case scenario it was his dream. It's better she not ruin it. She was already invading his private space.

"I should have just asked you out, I was so afraid of a no though."

"Why would I say no? We're best friends. You do everything in your power to make me happy, even if it makes you unhappy. Going out with you is the least I could do." Kim ran her thumb across the back of his hand.

"I did those things because I love you, you don't owe me a thing." Ron put a hand under her waist and grabbed a buttcheek, pulling her closer. The sudden action caused her to squeak. "Although another kiss would be a good start for paying back the interest you owe."

Kim smirked and placed a hand on his cheek. "Interest huh? How much do I owe?"

"Not sure, by my calculations you should be able to pay it off in ten, twenty years. Could take the rest of your life though. Of course you could take a few years off by becoming Mrs. Stoppable, however that has a one kiss a day fee attached to it."

Kim giggled and shook her head. "Well if that's the case I better start paying off my balance now."

This time Kim initiated the kiss. She was a bit more aggressive than he was and turned it into a french. After the initial surprise he closed his eyes and enjoyed the taste of her lips and the feel of her tongue. He pulled wrapped both hands around the small of her back which caused her to hum in contentment. She pulled away after giving him a few slow pecks and looked into his eyes. He really did look as if he could die happy.

"I love you Kim."

"I love you too, Ron."

* * *

Kim spent the morning wondering if the dream was her own, or a joint venture. She had a very easy way of finding out. When Ron knocked on her door she played it cool.

"Hey Ron, how did you sleep last night? Any good dreams?"

When she saw his reaction she didn't need the ability to read his mind. It was obvious. He was a blushing stammering mess. It was adorable.

' _You and me in a bed making out while I'm calling you my wife? Yea that was the best dream I ever had.'_

"Yea….it was about nacos. Yea, nacos. Great dream. It's pretty stupid. We don't need to talk about it anymore."

Kim wanted to keep ribbing him since this was comical but he was saved by the Kimmunicator ringing. "What's the sitch Wade?"

"Nothing big this time. Motor Ed just stole some very experimental rocket parts. It'd be better if you Took it back before he slapped it on a vehicle and started causing property damage with his new ride." Wade made a point of giving Kim a disappointed look before hanging up the call. Ron either didn't notice or didn't care. She wondered if Wade would feel different if he knew that knowing Ron likes her will likely push her into dating him instead of pulling their friendship apart. Welp, unless Ron is hiding that he's a serial killer it would likely be the former. She didn't know if it was a sick joke but at that moment she heard something from Ron that shook her.

' _Good, it's small fry. No chance of Kim getting hurt and needing me to save her. She would probably be pretty pissed if she knew what I could do.'_

_The Mission_

Two sentences had left her confused for the entire ride to the mission. They had faced some pretty freaky and powerful things over the years, his tone implied that anything that could possibly hurt her was irrelevant to him. If he could do so much why would he hide it? " _Duh, he likes making you happy. Completing missions and being the girl who can do anything makes you happy."_ Why would he think she would be angry though? Maybe lying to her? Or that he could have been helping this whole time and chose not to just to see her smile since he was in love with her….oh. " _If I saw there was no chance he'd confess his feelings for me right then. He'd take it to the grave."_

Before she could read his mind he seemed to have this amazing moments of clarity and intuition when he wasn't being goofy. He seemed to go from a puddle of depth to a pool. After hearing all of this he seemed like a river that sometimes became the depth of an ocean. Layers upon layers just to make her happy. Maybe the real Ron was a combination of the personality he displays to her and the part he keeps hidden. She was snapped out of her line of thought by two hands clapping right at the tip of her nose.

"Head. In. The. Game." She swore his eyes got more serious than ever before for a second. He never had that look before. Could it be one of concern?

Kim looked around and saw they were at a bodyshop Ed was using as a lair. How long had she been dazed?

' _KP seems distracted, if this nobody injures her while she's already distressed I will break every bone in his body.'_

Kim decided it was in the best interests of everyone present that she focused on the mission. That wasn't a casual threat meant to impress anyone since it was in his own head, that was a logical progression to Ron of what would happen if things went wrong. She really was curious about what he could do. Maybe another time. She motioned for them to walk right in since while Ed was smart his style wasn't really an overkill defense system with cameras everywhere. He might have a stupid defense system on the vehicle but that was the point of stopping him ahead of time.

They didn't need to search very hard for him. He was underground in a place that could be reached by a hidden staircase. Seems like he doesn't get the point of hidden since he was blasting heavy metal. If only his mechanical genius was combined with Drakken's schemes. They might actually be a threat then.

' _Watch Kim kick his ass, cheer her on in the background, be back at school by third period. Wish Kim wasn't looking. Then I could just knock him out for her instantly.'_

She REALLY needed to find a way to watch Ron fight for real. He wasn't going to do a thing that he thought could potentially make her sad, which made that difficult. He knows she likes the spotlight so he's not going to steal her thunder. He might even bring them to her so she can take them down. She had an idea. Motor Ed was in the next room. Ron just needed some incentive.

"Hey Ron."

"Yea KP?"

"I think I should let you flap your wings a little bit. You're my partner."

"What are you saying?"

"I want you to take down motor ed by yourself."

"Hehe. gee I don't know KP he's a pretty big guy. I couldn't take him."

"I noticed you were smiling a lot during our last friend hug," Kim paused since his thoughts almost made her laugh.

' _Please don't know I'm in love with you.'_

"So if you take him down by yourself we can hug for as long as you want after school. With a minimum of ten minutes since I kind of liked it too."

' _This sounds like a dream come true, but I can't risk Kim seeing me take him down quickly.'_

Kim had to sweeten the pot a little for him. "I was a little uncomfortable with the position of the last hug so you'd have to put your arms around my waist. I hope that's okay."

' _He's going down.'_

Kim leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "I trust you, and I believe in you Ron. You can do this. I'll just wait out here. Call me if you need me. If I see you in a fight I might feel the need to help."

' _Perfect, I can handle it quick without pretending to have a clumsy win.'_ "Alright KP, I won't let you down." He took Rufus out of his pocket and gave him to Kim.

Kim assumed Rufus was meant to act as an alarm if she started approaching the room before he was done. Smart. She knew he was BSing by being scared but had to keep the charade up. After twenty seconds she sent him in.

Ed heard footsteps and rolled from under the car on his board. "Where's red?"

"It's just you and me Ed. No tricks."

"She sent you in here alone skinny dude? You in the doghouse? I'm sorry man. I won't be too rough on ya."

"That won't be necessary." Ron ran up to Ed and ducked a punch, then uppercut him just hard enough to knock him out. He didn't bother activating his monkey powers for riff raff. Ed would probably just assume it was a fluke, a robot, or Kim hit him.

In the other room Rufus was hugging Kim like his life depended on it and smiling. Ron probably talks to him about her so that explains why he's so happy at the moment. His friend is about to have a dream come true basically. She almost thought she made a mistake sending him in when she didn't hear anything for ten seconds, then she heard the unmistakable sound she had caused many times. Someone flying into a wall of tools and metal.

' _Done, now I'll just scream for thirty seconds and knock some stuff around so it seems like a Ron fight that was a fluke."_

She heard him screaming his head off and heard some tools falling on the floor, with a sound she thought was glass breaking as well. This was the Ron she knew. Does that mean when she doesn't see him take down henchmen stuff like this happens? How long had he been this careful? Well, at least she knew his skills were very real now. Plus she got to hug her maybe possibly next boyfriend for a while. Win all around.

_School day_

The rest of the day was hilarious for Kim. Ron really could only think about his "prize." Sometimes he even forgot he was supposed to get his questions in class wrong. Every time he started scolding himself for blowing his cover she shot him the tiniest smirk and his brain was fried again. Before all of this at times she had a passing thought that he was kind of cute. Reading his mind made him absolutely adorable.

Another fun part was hearing his real thoughts on people. He had no fear of Barkin whatsoever, he admired him for trying to push him to do better. He thought of Brick as a bit of a dunce and a brute at times but a nice guy. His thoughts on Bonnie when she passed in the hall were absolutely fantastic.

' _Oh great, here comes Queen Bitch. I wonder what subpar insults she has planned this time.'_

Bonnie waved in the most extra way possible while starting her form of a conversation. "Hey Kim, ready for cheer practice? I noticed you put on a few pounds so maybe you should be at the base of the pyramid."

"Sorry Bonnie, the amount of product in your hair adds so much weight that I couldn't possibly hold you up. Guess you'll have to manage." Kim said. She keyed in on Ron's thoughts and chuckled.

' _This bulimic bitch doesn't get to talk about Kim's weight. What, did Kim go from one hundred pounds to one hundred and two?_ '

Kim decided to take some of Ron's insults as her own. "You wouldn't understand that it's common for weight to fluctuate every few days depending on the meals you eat, since every meal you have comes right back up."

As Bonnie stormed off Kim smiled. It wasn't because of her. It was Ron.

' _Thanks for not letting Queen Bitch ruin what's going to become the best day of my life."_

She was expecting most of his thoughts while watching her at cheer practice to be perverse. He surprised her. Of course he still had a few, especially about the things he could do with her when she was in an extremely flexible position but a lot of it was pretty sweet. It ranged from being amazed at her elegance and grace to thoughts about how absolutely stunning she was when her hair flowed as she flew through the air. The sweetest part to her was that he noticed the other cheerleaders were objectively attractive he just didn't pay them any mind. He only had eyes for her.

It was weird hearing what he thought about most of their moves. He actually sat there calculating her probability of falling to see if he had to break it. He payed attention to every girl really. Now that she thought back every cheer practice injury happened when he wasn't there. He either caught them by conveniently standing in the right place or broke their fall with his body. How can one person be this nice?

Kim decided to see what would happen if she really did fall and he wasn't expecting it. While she was on top of the pyramid she acted wobbly for a second or two then made herself fall off the side of the pyramid. It was probably dumb but she had taken worse falls than this before. It wouldn't be the worst thing in the world if she was wrong about this. She looked at Ron for a split second then closed her eyes.

While she was falling she felt something wrap around her. She never touched the ground. She never even felt jolted. When she opened her eyes Ron had his serious look for a split second before going right back to his goofy smile.

"Lucky I was standing there huh?"

In a rare moment of humanity Bonnie as the second in command told the other girls to do stretches while Kim made sure she was alright.

Kim was looking at him strangely for a few seconds. He was not anywhere near her. She also felt him wrap his arms around he when she was at least six or seven feet off the ground. He ran to her, jumped, then planned a perfect landing so she wouldn't so much as get whiplash. Was he serious right now?

He stood up and got her back to a vertical position and slid her down. She didn't think much of it until she saw his face burning red.

' _I just accidentally touched her_ _voluptuous_ _ass. If Kim doesn't end the friendship right now she's at least going to castrate me. Please don't notice. Please don't notice.'_

She decided to tease him. "Getting a little frisky there huh Ron?"

' _My life is over.'_ "It was an accident I swear!"

She decided to put him in a no win position. She pointed from him to herself while talking. "You and I both know even if it was an accident you enjoyed it. You're a teenage boy."

He held his hands up as if she was about to assault him. "H-hey, it's Ron. I'd never do something to hurt you or make you uncomfortable."

Kim acted as if she was deep in thought then replied. "I'll let it slide this time mister. You did just save me from a concussion." His face was frozen and she doubted he would reply very soon so she just kissed him on the cheek and walked back over to her team.

* * *

Kim was shaking her head laughing to herself. He was still looking at his hand occasionally. He was astounded that he had touched her butt and lived. He also kept talking about how benevolent his goddess was. How can he go from dead serious to this goofy? Like an onion Ron had many layers.

Although he had lived after doing that to her he was still kind of sad. He figured he shouldn't bring up his prize from this morning since him touching her could make her uncomfortable. He was lucky she could read his mind. No chance forgetting with him around. Her parents were still at work and the tweebs were staying after school school working on some project. Perfect.

"Hey Ron can you come in for a sec?"

"Sure, what did you want to talk about?"

Kim raised an eyebrow as if she was confused. "Didn't you want your prize? You did amazing this morning. Kim Possible is a girl of her word."

Ron pulled back in surprise. "Aren't you uncomfortable from earlier when I touched you? You don't have to do something just because you promised."

"Ron I know that was an accident. If you aren't holding me within the next five minutes it will be purposeful and make me sad though. Do you want that?" She felt a little bad pulling his strings like this. Ron would not do something selfish so he needed to know he was making her happy. To break his iron will even more she did a little pout.

Ron like a fiddle was very easy for Kim to play. "….If you're sure Kim."

"Good. I'm not going to be standing for twenty minutes so would you please sit on the couch?" She said while she directed her hand towards it in an elegant fashion. When he sat down he looked nervous but happy. She walked and stood right in front of him. He was about to have a new best day of his life.

"KP I know you're small but there's not really room on this side."

Her grin bordered on evil when she replied. "I know." Kim placed her knees outside of his legs and sat right down. He didn't have time to stutter out a response before she had her arms wrapped around his neck.

She could hear that Ron wanted to protest in his mind since he thought he forced her into this. She calmed his nerves with a "This feels nice. I'm glad you like hugs too." His brain quieted the complaining down and what overtook it was him thinking about how hot she was and trying to keep himself from doing anything wrong.

' _Alright._ _Kim_ _is on your lap looking for comfort. If you don't do anything stupid this could become a regular thing. Yea, a friend thing. I can be this close and she won't find it weird. Perfect. I should just keep my hands to myself this time so there's no chance of messing this up.'_

" _Some guys really are dense with hints."_ She thought. At least she could drag this out an extra day or two before she told him she could hear what he was thinking. She wasn't going to let him off easy today though, she wanted to give him a heart attack.

"Ron a hug involves two parties, so you need to put your arms around me."

"Oh, my B." Ron put his arms at about mid back.

"Ah ah ah, I said earlier you have to put your arms around my waist since that makes me uncomfortable."

"S-sure thing KP."

' _Why is she still in her cheer outfit!? That makes this so much harder.'_

" _I bet it makes a couple of things harder."_ She thought. He seemed to become less nervous after a few minutes which made her feel better. She liked making him nervous but there was a limit. He thought the usual about how she smelled, told himself not to grab her ass, blah blah. A new one she found sweet was when he thought about how well her waist fit into his arms. He really did never want to let her go. It was the cutest thing. Suddenly his mind started screaming no and she got confused. A few seconds later she realized why.

"Uh Kim I think you should get up now. You don't have to stay the full ten."

Kim leaned back to look him in the eye but kept her arms around his neck, she was just a little too close. She liked driving him crazy. "Remember, I said at least twenty since you saved me earlier, and Kim Possible is a girl of her word. I'd be more offended if you didn't get a little excited, just don't try anything funny and we can keep hugging, okay?"

' _She's just doing this since we're friends, I'm glad she's understanding but I shouldn't take advantage.'_

"Kim I-"

She took out her secret weapon, the puppy dog pout. He had never once said no to her when she did it. That record still stood. He stopped his sentence dead and pulled her back into the hug. She was actually a little excited since it would be the first time she heard his thoughts on it.

' _Damn Kim and her angel face. That's beyond unfair. How can anyone say no to that? Let alone a mere mortal like myself. I'll be able to say no one day,'_

That made her feel a little bad. He really can't say no to her. She promised herself she wouldn't take advantage of that fact, not too much anyway. The more she teased him the more she realized she could get use to this. Going from best friends to more felt natural. She wasn't petrified like she was with other guys she had liked even though she was beginning to find him increasingly attractive. Should she just spill everything now? She probably wouldn't learn his big secret but could it really be that bad? Ron seems like Ron just…..a lot more powerful and cunning than she previously thought. He was still sweet, thoughtful, caring, and affectionate.

While she was contemplating her options she heard someone bust through the door and sighed. It was obvious who it was. She tussled Ron's hair a little then stood up. Within five seconds the tweebs were running through with their latest destructive object. They ruined her moment with Ron. " _I might actually go to jail for murder."_

They weren't paying her or Ron much attention so she continued her conversation with him. "Sorry Ron, we can make up the extra five or so minutes another time. I'll call you later if I can think of somewhere for us to hang tomorrow. Or you can call me."

"Sure KP, no big. I get the feeling the house is about to become a warzone so I'll head out."

Kim walked him out then made sure the twins weren't within earshot. With the most sultry voice she could muster her last words to him were. "Bye Ronnie. Lets do this again real soon." She laughed when she heard his brain shouting down the street again. This would be fun.

_Next afternoon_

Kim and Ron planned on hanging at the mall today, she was going to confess to him in front of the fountains in the mall. It was going to be like a romance movie or something. Things obviously didn't go as planned.

"I still can't believe we got called out for Drakken AGAIN." Kim said

"Hey we can always hang later. It could be serious this time." Ron thought his statement was what caused Kim to smile and calm down. It was his real thoughts on the matter that did it. ' _If Drakken_ _made us get_ _called out here for something stupid again I'm going to punch him myself.'_

Kim was surprised at how short his patience really was. He must be under a lot of pressure. If he was why not talk to her about it though? She'd have to figure that out later though, they were in the heart of the lair. Drakken saw them and began his monologue.

"Hello Kim Possible and buffoon! I have decided to go for something more standard since _someone_ said if my next idea was stupid they'd play Drakken go ouch." Kim and Ron looked at Shego with her legs kicked up on a table. She actually smiled a little and waved. Guess this was the evil nemesis way of making things up to them. "This is a doomsday machine. It is almost completed, it has the ability to completely wipe a city off the map. No one would dare challenge me once this technology is fully within my grasp! My demands will be met. The world will be mine! Shego, henchmen, seize them!"

"Seize? Really? Is this the middle ages?" Shego said while flipping out of her chair. Drakken paid her no mind.

Kim parkoured up to the upper level they were standing on. It really did seem like his heart wasn't in this one but the plan was decent. Kim also heard Ron decide he wasn't going to punch Drakken in the face. Ron did the usual and made the henchmen chase him while _accidentally_ taking them out one or two at a time. Hearing the thought he put into making most of them look like accidents was amazing. She soon had a blast at her feet.

"Hey you can stare at you little crush later. It's fighty time!" Shego prepared to lunge at Kim when she saw her make a timeout sign. " _What the hell?"_

"Shego I know we're enemies and all but I need your help. There's a Club Banana gift card in it for you."

Shego turned off her plasma but kept her guard up. "I'm listening."

* * *

It took him a few minutes since he couldn't just knock them out the efficient way but Ron had finished with the last of the henchmen. Kim and Shego were still going at it so he decided to watch for a bit before finding the self destruct. Seeing Drakken bite his nails hoping Shego came in the clutch was also pretty funny. Then the unexpected happened. Kim had been laid out by a kick to the head and was at Shego's feet.

Shego heated her hand with the largest amount of plasma he had ever seen and pointed it at Kim. "Sorry Kimmie, games over. Thanks for playing." She gained an evil smirk and began charging it a little more. She then heard something that broke her concentration.

"NO!" Ron's voice boomed throughout the room. Somehow it even caused Shego and Drakken's hair to blow back for a second.

Drakken and Shego looked at each other and shrugged. They had never seen the buffoon like this before. What was this anyway?

"And who's going to stop me, you?" Shego laughed. When she opened her eyes again a few seconds later Ron was in front of her. It caused her to jump. That was stupid fast. "How?"

Ron ignored her question. His voice no longer boomed but maintained a deep growlish sound. "Kimberly Possible is under my protection. You will not shoot another blast in her direction today."

"Oh really?" Shego raised her hand to test him but her wrist was grabbed. He could not be serious, she was superhuman. She could lift a ton. He was pathetically weak. She tried snatching her hand away but it wouldn't budge.

"Do not test me again." Ron then let her go. His eyes glowed an unnaturally light shade of blue and stayed so for the remainder of their conversation.

Shego rubbed her wrist. Usually she liked a good fight but this was giving her Zorpox vibes. She wasn't paid enough to deal with this. "We're leaving Drakken."

Drakken being a bit slow didn't realize what was happening. "Shego stop playing around and knock the boy out. We can't leave, I spent days on this machine."

Ron stomped towards Drakken and the ground cracked and shook beneath his feet. When they were face to face he lifted Drakken by his collar as if he was lighter than a small child. "I would suggest you listen to Shego and leave."Ron then put him down and patted the wrinkles out of his lab coat.

Drakken twiddled his fingers and laughed nervously. "Yes, we have a more pressing issue to attend to. Come Shego."

When they were near the exit Ron grunted into his hand to stop them. "Kim never finds out about this, this never happened. Next mission things go back to normal. If you tell her your bones will look like the ground I just stepped on. Drakken recoiled from the vivid imagery, Shego was used to it. " _Guess the real Stoppable and Zorpox weren't so different after all."_

Before their final turn towards the exit Shego looked at Kim. She was staring right at them, she mouthed a thank you then got back into her damsel in distress pose. Shego really hoped Possible got the information she was looking for. The kid has potential to be something amazing in the future.

* * *

Kim didn't allow herself to open her eyes on the ride back for fear that Ron would see her, she assumed it was a GJ jet based on how smooth the ride was. So that's what Ron didn't want to show her. He has all that power and he uses it to play second fiddle to a girl he loves. Ron was very strange.

Ron had her head resting on his lap while he stroked her hair. He was so gentle that it almost seemed as if he felt like she was glass that could break. He may have been thinking that, but his mind was screaming a couple of of other things so it was drowned out.

' _Please be okay Kim.'_

' _I love you, I'm sorry I let you get hurt. Please don't have permanent damage.'_

' _I should have been faster. I could have come up with something to protect her.'_

While these thoughts were blazing through his mind he was also running his fingers through her hair. It seemed as if it served multiple purposes. Comforting him, comforting her, and making sure she had no large lumps on her head. After hearing those things she decided no matter what she had to tell him today. He's torturing himself. There was one thought, just one, that shined through and made him slightly happier.

' _If being the chosen one means I get to protect the girl I love I will gladly deal with the burden that comes with it.'_

Chosen one, where had she heard that before? Yori, earlier this year, in Japan. At the time she completely brushed it aside as a joke but that was some very real power. Ron also believes it which means….There is a real prophecy. He literally has the weight of the world on his shoulders. " _He still worries about making ME happy?"_

She felt something wet drop on her face. Was he crying? "I'm sorry Kim. I won't let you get hurt again. I'll do better." He locked her into a hug. He held her there for the next five minutes until they landed.

For all he knew he was talking to himself but he said. "Don't worry KP, taking you right to your mom. Best neurosurgeon in the hemisphere. She can tell if you're okay. You'll be back up in no time." He pulled her back and kissed her forehead then carried her bridal style to her mother's office. She decided against just telling him while they were right outside the hospital since it would have been a massive waste of a ride.

Ron went through a full panicked explanation while Ann listened and nodded along. He even knew exactly how many minutes it had been since she went down. You'd think she had never gotten knocked out on a mission before. Ann just had him leave her on her office couch and told him to wait in the lounge. Kinda weird but okay. When Ron left the room she spoke.

"You can wake up sleeping beauty."

Kim's eyes flashed open. "How? When?"

"Mainly mother's intuition. Also your ears twitched a little during interesting conversational points."

"Oh." Kim looked away shyly while rubbing her arm.

"Kim, this is literally the oldest trick in the book so I'm not going to ask why you did it. I will ask why you let it go on for so long instead of just telling him the truth. He obviously likes you back."

"Well...we just have some extenuating circumstances."

"What could possibly make it this difficult for you to tell your best friend that you like him?"

"This is going to sound crazy but I can kind of read his mind."

"Are you sure?"

Kim blushed. "A bit too sure." She gave her mom the short version of the past few days. Her mother filled in the blanks. No matter how sweet or in love a teenage boy is a few of his thoughts are bound to revolve around certain charms a woman has. Kim confirmed at least one instance for her which caused her mother to grin ear to ear while she died of embarrassment. She laughed a lot less while listening intently when it got to the secrets Ron was hiding.

"So to be clear Ron has a very high intellect, essentially has the powers of a god on earth, is deathly in love with you, hides all of those things to keep you happy since that's what matters to him, and will not let anyone hurt you under any circumstances? Did I miss anything?" Ann knew the boy was special just by keeping up with Kim, all of this was a doozy though.

"You missed the part where he has a prophecy that requires him to save the earth, by name."

"Right, right. How could I forget that part."Ann said sarcastically.

"I feel like he has the weight of the world on his shoulders, yet he loves me and bends over backwards to make me happy. I don't know what to do." Kim held her face in her hands.

Ann walked in front of her desk and kissed her daughter on top of her head. "He's always been there for you. Why don't you try to be there for him. They weight of the world could be easier if he has someone supporting his weight. Do you understand Kimmie?"

"I think so."

"Good. I'll let you explain things to Ron here. I'll go to lunch."

"Thanks for talking to me mom." Kim held out her arms like a baby, her mom happily enveloped her.

"Mama bear is always here for her Kimmie cub." Ann hugged her while rocking back and forth for a few seconds. When she felt that Kim was done she told Ron that Kim was awake and ready to see him. She always pictured them getting together, just not under these circumstances. They never were normal kids though. She really hoped Kim didn't mess this up. Ann and James loved to joke that Kim Possible can do anything, except talk to boys she likes.

Ron entered Ann's office and saw Kim dangling her feet on the edge of the desk. It brought a smile to his face for more than one reason. Sometimes he forgot that Kim was a little on the short side because of how big her personality was. She took the expression five feet of fury to an entirely new level.

Without thinking Ron took one of her hands and gripped it. "You have no idea how glad I am that you're okay Kim."

"Oh, I think I have an idea."

That was a weird way to respond to that, but he let it slide since she probably had a minor concussion. "Alright KP, whatever you say." He smiled tenderly at her.

Kim nearly melted at how sweet his thoughts were. "Ron, I wanted to thank you for saving me earlier. I am extremely grateful." Kim stood up and put her face uncomfortably close to his. He thought it was an accident so he took a step back. She did it again and he took another step back. This time he thought her concussion caused a mood change. She ignored him when he tried to get her to sit down. They continued this dance until he was quite literally had his back to a wall.

"Kim, you took a bad blow to the head today. Your mood just shifted because of that like with the moodulator thing. You'll regret this later. Don't do it."

Kim wrapped her arms around his neck and gained a sinister smirk. She felt like a bad girl right now. "I don't think I will regret it later. Plus I know you want this Ron. You're screaming it. Just let it go."

Ron gained his serious face and firmly grabbed and removed her arms. "I will not take advantage of you Kim. Stop. Right now."

Kim leaned into his ear and whispered. "You're telling me you don't want to take advantage of this situation and feel the amazing ass of your goddess?" When she pulled back his face was a hilarious mix of confusion, shock, and fear.

' _I swear I never told a soul about that. She can't possibly know. It's a coincidence.'_

"It's not a coincidence Ron."

Fear became the primary expression on his face ' _No, no no no.'_

"Yes."

And with that Ron went to the corner and sunk to the floor. He appeared catatonic but spoke one sentence. "How long have you been able to hear my thoughts?"

Kim found it funny that he was still holding out hope that she didn't know everything. "Since the last mission with Drakken."

"Oh god. Oh god." The last few days flashed before his eyes. He was done. Absolutely done. She knows that he's in love with her and hates him now. This is a goodbye.

"I know a little bit more than that Ron. Here's a hint, Shego never actually kicked me."

Ron began hitting the back of his head on the wall. He hid multiple secrets from her. His best friend for a decade. He's done, finito, over. Everything he worked for for the last few years was a waste. He can't make her happy anymore since she will know it's from some form of love and devotion. He couldn't protect her anymore either. Would she be going on missions without him? What if she gets hurt!? He was confused when she started laughing.

"I can still hear you Ron."

"Dammit." Ron took on a sullen form and accepted his fate.

Kim was still laughing. "Ron I didn't call you in here to end our friendship. In fact we're better than ever."

Ron was the one to light up now. "Really!?"

"Ron, in what universe would I have the right to be mad at you? I invaded your privacy by reading your mind and not telling you. If anything you should be mad at me."

' _I could never be mad at her, maybe I could act like….'_ Mid thought Ron saw her smile and realized it was completely pointless. She knows exactly what he thinks about her.

Ron sighed. "Well, the jig is up. What do you want to do now? Things can never be exactly the same. I'm sorry I think about you that way but that's how it is. I live to make you happy."

Kim shook her head. Maybe he was as bad with women as he was when he was playing dumb. "Well, we can stay close but I have a few conditions."

Ron immediately perked up. "Anything!"

"One, let everyone else know you're intelligent."

"But KP I want you to feel..."

"Ron, think about it. We're best friends. You're happy when I'm happy, So conversely if you're happy then I'm happy."

"I never thought of it like that..."

"I know, when you're with me all you focus on is doing everything in your power to make me happy. Now I can return the favor.."

"I like the sound of that, but I'm guessing there are more since you labeled it as one."

"You would be correct. Two, you will no longer accept bullying at school. You will handle it just like you handled motor Ed."

"I'm all for that, but why did that even make your list?"

"I noticed you just take insults in passing and give some bozos a fee for crossing a hall even though you could crush them. I wasn't around so I thought it wasn't for my benefit, but I wasn't thinking deep enough. You're not insulting or attacking people since you're concerned about my popularity. You're always with me so any _bad_ thing you do could reflect on me. Am I right in this theory?"

"Yes." ' _fantastic, she can link things up even if I haven't thought them. You had to fall in love with a smart girl.'_

Kim pointed at Ron and feigned anger. "I heard that. Third, you will start taking equal credit on missions."

Ron didn't even bother replying. She was tearing down almost everything he did for her. There wasn't really a point now though, if she knew he was just faking things to make her smile then she couldn't be happy herself.

"Ron, this last one is special so I'm going to need you to guess what it is."

"That's so unfair! I can't read your mind." Ron huffed.

"Trust me, you'll figure it out. Think about how the last few days have been. After that you'll know."

Ron concentrated. The days kind of blended together due to how amazing they were. She would have already been able to read his mind the day after the mission, he stopped by to pick her up and as usual thought about how beautiful she was. Whatever, she's not angry about that. The walk to school was extra nice since she….oh. She was probably testing to see if he really was thinking about her voluptuous bottom. He ignored her shaking her head and laughing when that thought crossed his mind. She said she needed to do something, that something was probably figuring out if she was wigging. Judging by the fact that wade has been a little weird with him it was probably call Wade and tell him to keep his mouth shut once they figured it out.

After school she HAD to know. Especially with how he calculates test scores, then he showed her a test. That day she kissed him on the cheek which she barely ever does, then that hug was too good to be true. Actually his "Prize" for beating motor Ed was another hug in a way more sexy position in her cheer uniform which she had to know he liked. He thought he figured it out but it couldn't be right. She could not be serious.

"I think I know what you want."

"What is it then?" Kim did not let any emotion show on her face even though he was dead on.

Ron was beyond nervous, if he was wrong it didn't matter how powerful he was. Kim was going to slap the taste out of his mouth. He brushed her hair one one side behind her ear then placed his hands on the back of her neck and kissed her. She was kissing back but it could just be an instinctual reaction. Given the fact that he may never get to do this again he put every ounce of passion he had shelved away into the kiss. Her lips really did feel like clouds. He decided to go for broke. If he was wrong she was going to beat him down anyway. He slid his hands onto her butt and gave it the best squeeze he could muster. That thing really was ridiculous. He heard her moan but he wasn't sure if it was one of excitement or discomfort. At last he pulled away.

"You want to be mine."

Kim rolled her eyes. "Took you long enough to figure that out. When have I ever sat on a guys lap? I was in a cheerleader uniform too."

"Kim, are you just doing this to please me?"

"When you're pleased, I'm pleased. Remember?"

"I'll keep that in mind." Ron said with a smile.

"I guess we both should be very pleased right now, since your hand is still on my ass."

Ron's hand rocketed away on instinct. He practically forgot it was there. It was as if his hand had found its forever home. It was going to be hard to adjust to the fact that the amazing girl in front of him was now his girlfriend so he wasn't in the wrong to grab it.

"I may be able to be convinced to let you grab it right now again."

Ron rolled his eyes. This was evil. Pure, raw, unfiltered evil. She knows he'd do anything to grab the magic mountains. "I'm ready."

Kim wrapped her arms around his neck. "Take a few years of interest off of my tab and you can grab it whenever you want. I can lower the interest further by giving you several kisses a day right?"

It took Ron a second to remember what she was referencing. His eyes widened. She had been in his dream. Was there no respite from her mind probing? Welp, better to make the best of it.

"That takes five years off of your balance but you still have fifteen left with increasing interest. Becoming Mrs. Stoppable will pay off the current balance but there is the one kiss a day fee you must uphold. Do you accept the charges?"

She was pretty sure he was joking, but it felt right. "I think I will become Mrs. Stoppable one day. I accept the charges."


End file.
